I'm sorry, Dirk
by archangelic.gracelessness
Summary: Jake has been captured by a batterwitch-washed jane, but he manages to send out a goodbye letter to Dirk apologizing for everything that had gone sour between them. [DirkPOV][[guyxguy relationship, dirkjake, fluff and then it tears your soul out a tad oops, uber short.]][Based on the upd8 of 19/08/13]


**I'm sorry, Dirk.**

* * *

Dirk rarely sits still, being the man of action in the team and all despite Jake's claims otherwise, but for the moment he does. He is perched uncomfortably on one of many blue-black rocks scattered about the ruins of Jake's planet LOMAX, which conveniently was the closest landing spot for Dirk and most certainly not part of some kind of sentimental attachment involving the bucktoothed brit. Not at all. Forcing the memories of his days with Jake back like bile, he tries to formulate a decent plan to find the others, but is interrupted mid thought by a surly, wavering voice curtly addressing him.

"HAY! 2HITFACE YOU HAVVE MAIIL!" Erisolsprite, the luminous green floating spout of profanity formed of two trolls, disinterestedly drops a thin, kind of crinkly folded over piece of paper into Dirk's gloved hands. It feels bumpy as though it had been wet in places then dried. The outside is covered in green crayoned scrawl. "Wha-" he begins to say, looking up to face the strange and impossibly rude messenger, but the sprite is long gone. With a shrug he carefully unfolds it, his heart wrenching as soon as his shaded eyes register whats is on the page before him.

The page adorns a hastily doodled Jake English holding hands with an equal hastily doodled Dirk Strider; katana and pistol in each of their free hands. In the top left corner slanty handwriting in green crayon spells out "GT: I'm sorry, dirk". It's simplicity seems so typical of jake's happy-go-lucky childlike nature he notes with a bittersweet recognition.

After further inspection it can be pretty safely assumed that the paper had been cried over, a realization that hits him with something a little too much like nausea. "Jake..." he silently mouths as he scans the crudely done illustration, countless frantic questions running through his mind. What the hell? What is this drawing? Where is he? Why the fuck is he _crying_? He hastily flips the paper over to read the message.

_"hello there dirk old chap, its been a hectic few hours since we got separated has it not! you would not believe the trifle I am currently neck deep in, and that whole utterly disastrous mess with the darned trickster mode thingy has really left me feeling like a top notch arsehole to boot. but it isn't how I feel that is priority right now, its how you are feeling. I am afraid we cannot see each other for a very, very long time my friend, in fact it does seem I may never see the delightfully stoic yet charmingly bespectacled face of my best bro ever again. I have been captured by the evil batterwitch version of jane and currently have no idea as to my bearings, so I am writing to you to make perfectly sure that you know exactly how I feel about you and us and this whole gosh darned mess. dirk strider, you have been the best bro any chap could ask for and despite everything the only person I have ever truly had feelings for in the romantic sense. you are eternally important to me, in fact just moments ago I sat whimpering on the jail cell floor like a blasted cowardly custard and my wimp minds way of coping seemed to be imagining up, well, you. I have been provided with crayons and paper to pacify my incessant blubbering, so I thought I would seize the opportunity to sneak you a final goodbye with the help of one rather happy umbrella dancing specimen. so, goodbye dirk if we never do meet again, goodbye my dearest friend."_

Dirk sits completely still, face unchanging for the longest time. It is at the end of this seemingly endless pause something snaps, with an almighty guttural sound somewhere between rage and bereavement he thrusts the paper, now crumpled in his clenched fist, to his chest. The floodgates open for the first time in as long as he can conceivably remember, overwhelming him. He lets out a sound completely alien to him as his control slips away, a sob.

* * *

_This is a super quick update ficlet that I originally posted on tumblr with some fanart which can be found here post/58774085021/im-sorry-dirk _

* * *

_please review!_


End file.
